Blissfully Imbecilic
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: Is high school all it's cracked up to be? See as Tenten copes with rumors, back stabbing, drugs, and sex. Will she be able to last in the cruel world of teenage angst? Or will she give up and commit the ultimate sin?


Hey everyone! This is a new story that I will be starting. I think it's something different for me. I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to message me about any questions or opinions you have about my fics.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

* * *

I sighed and logged on to my IM thingy.

Panda10: Hey! Sup Hina!

Purplepetals: Hi Tenten. How was soccer?

Panda10: Great! I was made starter! 

Purplepetals: That's great news! 

Panda10: So… did you by any chance finish your chem hmwrk?

Purplepetals: I tried, but it's too hard. :(

Panda10: aww, I'm sorry sweetie! I didn't finish either. 

Purplepetals: wait, Ino logged on

I opened another chat box with Ino in it.

Panda10: Sup Ino!

Cupcake16: Sup girly!

Panda10: I'm sooooo tired!

Cupcake16: I know me too! I can't believe Gai made us run 100 laps!

Panda10: Hina said she didn't finish hmwrk! Did you?

Cupcake16: no srry! Hey! Did hina tell you that her cousin is transferring to our school tomrrw!

Panda10: She didn't say N E thing. I'll ask for the details.

Cupcake16: kk! I have to go. Sakura is calling. Bye!

**Cupcake16 has signed off**

I clicked on the chat with Hinata.

Panda10: yer cousin is transferring?

Purplepetals: yes. Srry I forgot to mention that. He's here right now, just got in. 

Panda10: sounds exciting. Ya busy?

Purplepetals: not really. I've got to say hi in a bit. 

Panda10: alright! I'll see ya tomorrow!

Purplepetals: bye bye!

**Panda10 has signed off

* * *

**

I yawned and stretched my arms. Gai was absolutely crazy! He made us run one hundred laps around the whole school campus! Not the field… the whole campus!

"Tenten, I'm off to work!" my mother called out to me from downstairs

"Okay! Bye mom!" I yelled back

My mom worked as a nurse in the hospital, they usually gave her the night shifts. My father died just a month ago and we've been getting by slowly. I pushed it to the back of my mind whenever I could feel the tears coming. I didn't cry at the funeral, I just comforted my mother.

I sighed from the thought of my father and went to take a shower. A shower always fixed things for me. I stepped into the hot shower and relaxed when the water melted the knots in my back.

Ugh… tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Morning!**

I rolled out of bed and crawled into the bathroom. Today was going to suck big time, I couldn't finish my stupid chemistry homework.

I tried to tame the beast that was my hair with a brush. I rapidly brushed my teeth and put on some chapstick..

I pulled on the school uniform and threw my backpack over my shoulder and rushed out the door.

"Ugh…" I groaned to myself

I forgot my history book on my bed. Great… now not only was I homeworkless, but I was history bookless too.

The school came into sight and I sighed of relief.

"Thank god!" I shouted in joy. "Land!" I screamed happily

"U-um Tenten-chan?" a sweet timid voice called out to me

I looked up and found Hinata looking down at me with a blush adorning her cheeks. I probably looked really stupid laying on the floor trying to hug it.

"Uh… Hi Hina." I said awkwardly

"Tenten-chan I wanted you to meet my c-cousin N-Neji Hyuga" she stuttered

Oh crap… I could be considered a lunatic just by the way I was acting. I jumped up and dusted myself off and met with white pearl eyes.

"I'm Tenten…" I smiled nervously

The boy just stared at me like I was some kind of freak! He nodded after a while.

"Hn. Neji." He said monotonously

We three stood there looking at each other then the ground and back to one another in silence.

"S-so, shall w-we get to c-class?" Hinata asked

I snapped out of my momentary brain fart and caught the last of what Hinata said.

"Yes… class is great. I think I should be getting there right about… now." I grinned.

"Y-yes. W-we should get going." Hinata added

So we got into the school and Hinata led her cousin to the front office to get his schedule. I on the other hand ran for dear life to my first class.

I was kind of… always… late. Hey! I walk to school alright?

* * *

So anyways, I sat down at my desk and set my bag down in the empty seat next to mine. The perks of sitting alone in the back. Hardly anybody took this class because it was advanced… no biggie really.

Asuma-sensei came in and started lecturing about something with numbers plus numbers gives you another number.

So… I don't really listen in class. Can you blame me?

I doodled a dog with a pancake on its head and smirked triumphidly at my work. I was awesome if I do say so myself.

I could hear the incoherent talking in the background and the sudden knock on the door. I didn't pay too much attention; it was probably just the janitor warning everyone to stop stealing paper towels again.

"Tenten!" Asuma shouted

I jumped in my seat and looked at the board.

"U-uh. Y-yes?" I stuttered

There were sniggering from my classmates.

"Will you please move your bag out of the way so that Mr. Hyuga can have a seat?" he pressed

I nodded and yanked my bag from the chair and straightened up.

"H-Hi…" I mumbled

"Hn." Was all I got in return.

This guy is definitely not big on words. So I decided to pass him a note.

_**Hey I'm Tenten. **_

_**You're Neji. **_

_**I see you're not really big on talking. I hope you your first day goes well. :)**_

I slipped the note under his hand and turned back to the board. Crap… I was missing a lot.

I saw him open it from the corner of my eye. He raised an eyebrow and started to scribble down something and passed it back to me.

_**Thanks.**_

I smiled at the one word and crumpled the paper and sent it flying into the trashcan.

The rest of the class was a blur. I didn't bother to pay attention to Asuma's lecture and looked out the window instead. My father would always send me texts and tell me to pay attention by now. I looked down at my phone and sighed. My father wasn't ever going send me texts again…

* * *

**Lunch**

I found that Neji and I had all of our morning classes together. We all sat together at our usual table, in the corner of the cafeteria. I pulled out a sandwich and a juice box. I may not get to see my mother very often, but she would always make my lunch for me.

I chewed happily on my chicken sandwich while trying to ignore Sakura's whining about Sasuke turning her down.

He just didn't like her, what was the big deal?

The two have been friends since they were little. Sakura wanted more from their really close enough relationship, but he didn't see any interest in her. Or so he says… I don't really know the details because Sasuke doesn't exactly talk much.

Shikamaru and Ino flirt non-stop everyday and it gets annoying. He needs to ask her out already because we all will get old one day.

Hinata has her worries over Naruto. Naruto and Sakura are currently dating. It's disgusting how they make-out in front of us. After Sasuke rejected Sakura, Naruto asked her out and she accepted and has been trying to get Sasuke jealous ever since last week. It's been non-stop stupidity here…

Me? I'm single. I don't really pay attention to the male gender…or the female one. I'm so not like _that._ I just spend my time reading books, and playing my sports.

"Hey Tenten, when are you going to ask Gaara out on a date?" Ino smirked

I spit out my juice and dropped my sandwich.

"E-Excuse me? Gaara?" I asked

"You know he looks at you all the time. During passing periods, gym, and soccer…" Ino trailed off into another topic.

I shook my head and got up to dump my trash in the garbage.

Don't get me wrong, I like Gaara but… just not in that sort of way. He was a good artist and was awesome on the guitar. But, I never talked to him before. I don't get why Ino would say something like that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… and I'm Queen Victoria." I retorted.

"Seriously, he can't take his eyes off of you." Ino chided.

Okay I knew she was my friend, but right now all I really wanted to do was wipe the floor with her pretty face.

"Ino, can we please not do this right now?"

"Okay, fine. I'm just saying that you should think about dating. It could be fun for you. The worse thing that could happen is that you don't like anybody and you move on. Case closed." She smiled.

I was really starting to feel that chicken sandwich attack my stomach. Ugh, my mom probably didn't remember to throw the old chicken out. Err, now I have chicken STD's!

"Okay fine!" I shouted and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh! Did she just say it was okay?" Ino squealed.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all nodded their heads.

"I'm going to find that little black book of old boyfriends" Ino rushed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Classes were back in session and I was not feeling like making any stupid sock puppets in Home Ec.

"Miss Tenten, what is your problem?" Shizune yelled.

I hadn't noticed that I was in the corner of the room rocking back and forth like an emo kid that just had their favorite eye liner ripped off.

"Uh… I'm just… c-cold." I smiled.

"Cold? The air conditioner is broken and it's 100 degrees outside."

I dryly swallowed the lump in my throat. I was so screwed…

"Well then! Let's start making our favorite puppets!" I shouted.

I slowly started sticking anything that my needle point came in contact with and just so happened to come in contact with my hand almost ALL THE TIME!

I heard snickering from behind me and saw that Kankuro had sewn a whole sock puppet family.

To be completely honest, he kind of freaked me out… a lot…

"Say, Kankuro… how did you do all of that?" I asked curiously.

"Well… I sort of have a passion for puppets." He smiled.

"So, you have a passion for playing with dolls?" I asked again.

I knew that he liked dolls, but this guy just creeped me out when he would bring them as good luck charms for his tests.

"No Tenten. They are not dolls, that are puppets and they are beautiful." He sighed.

"Uh-huh. Okay well have fun with your d… puppets." I chided.

It takes a really secure guy to admit he likes to play with dolls…

"Tenten! Detention!" Shizune yelled.

I sighed and let my face fall flat on the desk.

I guess serving detention would be far better than to actually have this pointless class. I mean everyone knows that all you have to do to pass this class is bring a family dish from home and write three paragraphs about it.

* * *

When the bell finally rang I couldn't wait to rush home and get to the tv and watch sponge bob square pants. The guy… wait… the sponge was a riot! I loved him, I mean it. The sponge I mean…

"Hey Tenten! Are you coming?" Sakura shouted from her mother's car.

"Say what? You know I got a date with the sponge!" I yelled back.

She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead.

"You narf! You're in the same history group as me and we all agreed to meet after school at the public library!" She informed me.

Now this time I was the one slapping my forehead.

"You're right! Can I catch a ride?" I asked.

"Sure hop in!" she answered.

I ran to her car and hopped in.

"Hi Mrs. Haruno!" I screamed over the music.

"Hey there Teny!" Sakura's mom screamed back.

Sakura was going to make every poor soul that got into this vehicle go deaf! She had the volume up waaaaaaaaaay too loud. I could feel my eardrums burst and start bleeding over and over.

"Oi! Turn it down will you!" I said as I slapped the back of her seat.

"Oh! Sorry!" She screamed over the music.

The volume all of a sudden disappeared and I was left with ringing ears.

Oh my goodness! I'm going to stay this way forever! What has this stupid strawberry daiquiri done to me?

"Uh hello! Are you getting down or what?" Sakura snapped.

I shook my head and slowly got out of the car. Jeez, spacing out was sure a favorite this time around with me.

"Sorry, I had a brain fart." I giggled.

Sakura shook her head and waved to her mother.

I also waved and kept watching her mom drive away without looking at where I was going and… ran smack right into the swinging doors.

Who needed MTV when you could watch me make an idiot of myself for free? I definitely needed some help…

* * *

Like it? Not Like it? Please review if you want me to keep going. Thanks for reading!


End file.
